


That Ol' West Charm

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crossdressing, M/M, pretend cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris hates watching Junmyeon sit in the other man's lap as they play poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ol' West Charm

Kris looks up from the poker game to the woman across from him. She’s in the lap of his main competition, Sehun, this round and giggling into his ear. Her high necked dress is tight across her hips, a corset outlining her slim waist and drawing up her small breasts under it. Kris can see how one of her thighs is rubbing against the other man, and he’s so smug, both that he’s got the best hand and that he’s going to fuck this pretty girl later he’s taken his gun out of its holster and thrown it on the table behind him.

The woman throws Kris a sidelong glance from where she’s leaning her head on Sehun’s shoulder, smirking at him as she trails her hand down Sehun's chest, flicking at his leather vest. Kris sighs in frustration, she’s such a fucking tease sometimes. His competition at the table all take that as a sign that his hand is bad and increase their bets. Kris throws his chips in after a moment of hesitation and the hand continues for another round of bets.

Her hand is now playing with the other man’s belt loops.

Kris calls the hand, tipping his cowboy hat back as he lays down a royal flush. He’s barely containing his glare at the woman, her red lips curved up in amusement, perhaps at him, perhaps at other men at the table. The other men groan, throwing their cards down as Kris pulls all the chips towards him. The woman looks down at her companion in disappointment before gracefully sliding off his lap.

“Sorry honey, I only stick around for winners,” she says in a surprisingly throaty voice as she turns and flips her hair over her shoulder. She sashays out the door, hips swinging all too enticingly and Chen next to him lets out a low whistle.

“No tits on that one, but damn, look at her hips. I’d trade my best horse for a chance to ride her.”

Kris grits his teeth, grinding them. He thinks of shooting Chen for the comment, but that’d give away the game, and Junmyeon does so disapprove of needless violence.

Kris plays another three hands, betting low and keeping 90% of the chips in front of him. Finally, he fakes a yawn, stretching his arms above his head and pulling off his hat to scratch at his sweaty hair.

“Well gentlemen, it's been lovely, but I’ve got 200 cattle to drive out in the morning, so if you’ll excuse me...”

The others grumble good naturedly as Kris collects $400 from the men gathered at the table, the other traders and cattle drivers had probably parted with most of the money they’d earned selling their cattle to Kris originally. He’d make another $600 on these cows once he drove them into the city, plus the money he’d just regained playing poker with them.

He grabs a shot from the bar, throwing back the whiskey and scrunching his face as it burns down his throat. He’s going to do need it.

He climbs up on his horse and with a “hup”, takes off towards the edge of the shitty town they are camped in. It’s dusty, with barely enough grass nearby to support the herd for a day or two. They’ll drive the cattle at first light. Kris comes into view of the camp, and Junmyeon’s already made a fire, its crackling merrily in front of their tent.

Stealing himself for whats to come, he ties off his horse and ducks down into the tent.

Junmyeon’s there already, wig off and placed in a large saddle bag. He’s sitting primly on a stool, high heeled boots already tossed to the side.

“Kris, you prick, what took you so long? This corset is killing me,” he rasps, glaring up at him. The effect is somewhat ruined by the traces of lipstick still on his lips and Kris leans down, and kisses Junmyeon even as he grumbles against his mouth. “And you taste like whiskey, ew.”

“Sorry miss, I thought I earned it after my hard work today.”

Junmyeon socks him in the stomach, “Cut it out and undo the buttons on this so we can unlace this blasted corset. These socks are starting to itch too.” Junmyeon says as he pushes at his fake breasts in the dress.

Kris groans, he hates this part of their little scam, the dressing and undressing, but Junmyeon has the perfect figure to masquerade as a woman, and its all too easy to fool cowboys, horny as they are after weeks of driving cattle across the plains.

Kris drags his feet, kicking off his own boots. He crouches down behind Junmyeon and starts fiddling with the buttons at the back of Junmyeon’s neck. “You do look good in this you know,” Kris says as he drops a kiss on the nape of his neck as the sunburned skin comes into view. “Sehun certainly seemed to think so too. Didn’t even notice you sending me signals across the table.”

Junmyeon buries his face in his hands and snorts, “You wouldn’t notice signals if I was squirming in your lap that way either.”

Kris laughs, its true. Any time the smaller man is on his lap, he can hardly focus on anything else.

Kris’s fingers slip on the first two buttons and Junmyeon sighs, “We need to find a better angle, I’m really starting to hate this dress.”

It takes another few minutes to undo the hook and latch buttons of the dress, both Kris and Junmyeon cursing as Kris’s large fingers are still inept at the buttons, even after months of this particular con. Finally, Junmyeon can step out of the dress and he sighs happily. Kris works at the laces of the corset even as Junmyeon is pulling the socks out of the front of it and scratching at his chest, leaving red streaks along the pale flesh.

Finally the corset is off and Junmyeon is pulling on a pair of loose pants, probably Kris’s judging by how much he has to cuff the ankles, and a sleep shirt.

He turns to Kris now, and throws the socks at his head.

“Hey!” Kris startles as he finishes folding the dress up. Junmyeon is many things, but a neat freak is not one of them. It's a problem when they travel.

But Junmyeon is laughing, a sincere smile on his handsome face. And as much as Kris enjoys seeing Junmyeon trussed up in pretty things, he prefers his boyfriend like this, natural and comfortable in front of him.

“Come on, stud, I put beans over the fire, they should be ready now.”

Kris grins and follows his boyfriend out of the tent to eat under the expanse of sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I really gotta stop turning three sentence challenges into fics.


End file.
